Cutter
The HVY Cutter is a tunnel boring machine that appears in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The Cutter is a large vehicle that is designed as a mobile tunnel boring vehicle. The vehicle features a large panel at its front end with 5 large circular blades. The blades are non-functional, and serve only as decorations. Its main body is rather generic, featuring only a small driver cab on the left. It is featured in a preparation mission for the final heist in GTA V, as well as being used in the heist itself (only If you choose the "obvious" approach). Performance It's slow and somewhat hard to maneuver. The Cutter is able to perform sharp turns thanks to rear-wheel steering; however, due to its large size, it may be difficult to drive in small, enclosed areas. Also, it can be a problem to control the vehicle at some points, as it may easily lose control when turning. It is obvious to say that the Cutter is a heavy vehicle and therefore is able to easily wreck vehicles with the boring panel and to push objects as well; at medium to high speeds, the Cutter can easily deal high damage to other vehicles such as popping their tires, dealing large vehicle deformation, and destabilizing them while driving. The Cutter is, however, a very slow vehicle, and is thus a poor choice to drive between large areas. Overview Gallery cutter.jpg|The Cutter on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RedCutter.jpg|A Cutter spawned using save editor, with a different paintjob. CutterTrailer.jpg|The Cutter as it appears in Driller. Availability The Cutter cannot be obtained through conventional means outside the missions Driller or The Big Score. The only way to obtain the Cutter is through editing a save file, but the player will not be able to save it in a garage because its large front end does not let it fit inside the garage's doorway. The player can save the Cutter by parking it in the parking spaces outside the Vanilla Unicorn strip club. Strangely, if the player finds a way to spawn a Cutter, he will be able to take it to a Los Santos Customs garage and modify it, albeit with a very limited selection of modifications. The plays must reverse the vehicle through the garage door, and once it enters at least half way, the Cutter will appear inside the garage. Locations *Seen in a preparation mission for the final heist, where it is on the back of a trailer you must steal. *Only drivable in the final heist, it doesn't spawn outside this mission. Mission Appearances *Driller *The Big Score (Obvious Approach) Trivia *''Cutter'' means something that cuts in slices, but the vehicle is actually a driller. *The Cutter cannot destroy solid/non-destructible parts of map, so if you manage to obtain one, it won't drill anything or won't even slice a car, this is because the wall from the Union Depository was scripted to be destroyed. *Unlike other construction vehicles, the Cutter lacks a radio, first person view, or cinematic view, just like the Submersible, these two, along with the Tractor, are the only three motor vehicles that lacks a radio. It still lacks a first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V, that makes the Cutter the only vehicle in the enhanced version that lacks a first person view. *The design of the vehicle is somewhat strange, as real tunnel boring machines didn't use the Cutter's body. It's probably an original concept with the body of another machinery. ** In fact, in the 1995 film Die Hard With a Vengeance, there's a similar vehicle, also an original movie concept. http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_15614-Made-for-Movie.html * The Cutter featured on the truck trailer is actually not a Cutter, but a prop that acts as a part of it. Navigation de:Cutter (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY